You'll Accompany Me
by WingedArcher1
Summary: Silver has just admitted his love for Blaze, but Blaze doesn't believe love can last. Can he convince her before it's too late?


**A/N- This is just a short little thing I thought of while listening to music in my car one day.**

You'll Accompany Me

**Silver POV**

"Silver, I just can't do this. I can't be in love with you." I had just bared my heart to the love of my life, who also happens to be my best friend Blaze, and that's how she responded. Okay, I have two options here, get angry or try and convince her. Getting angry won't help, so here goes nothing.

"Blaze, how long have we been friends?"

"Since we were five." She answered with a look of confusion. "What's your point?"

"My point is Blaze, I know you better than anyone. I've seen you smiling in the summer sun, I've seen your fur flying backwards when you run. I've seen you laugh uncontrollably and get mad as hell. I've been there for you when you were sick, and I have the upmost confidence in you. I've made up my mind that this is meant to be. I just wish you could see it too." There was silence for quite awhile until Blaze responded.

"It's not that I don't like you in that way, it's just, love doesn't last." So she admits to liking me.

"What are you talking about Blaze?"

"My mother told me once that love is like a fire." She answered while producing a fireball in her hand. "It may start out strong, but in time it gets weaker." She kept making the fireball get smaller while she talked. "Until it's gone. You may get fleeting warmth from the ashes, but that leaves as well."

"But can't you see Blaze! I don't care about that. I'm willing to take that chance! I don't care if we're in love for one day or one eternity. And if I'm wrong it's on me, it's just I fall asleep at night and dream of you and me living in a house where a river empties into the sea. We're happy and in love there, and I feel it in my soul that we belong there living happy and content forever." Please say that worked. She's getting up.

"Silver, please don't follow me." She said dashing off. I could only think to yell one thing.

"You may not believe it yet, but someday you'll accompany me!"

**Blaze POV**

I woke up at midnight from a restless sleep. I just can't get what Silver said to me out of my head. Maybe I'm wrong and it would work out. But what if it doesn't and we drift apart. He's my only friend. I just don't know. Why can't I be as confident as Silver about my feelings? The way he is just drives me crazy. He's always so caring and willing to help others, especially me. Not to mention he is kinda cute, with that huge smile he always has when we're together. You know what? Screw what my mom said, I have to go find Silver.

**Silver POV**

I woke up to a knock on my door. My eyes fluttered open and I looked at the clock. One in the morning. Something compelled me to get up and float to the door to see who it was. And it's a good thing I did. Standing before me was the one person who had a tight grip on my heart, Blaze the Cat.

"Blaze wha-" I couldn't even get my question out before her lips met mine. My foggy mind was instantly awakened as I wrapped my arms around her waist to deepen the kiss. We were in that position for what felt like hours until she pulled back.

"Silver I-" I cut her off by putting my finger to her mouth.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you realized now instead of later. Because I was going to go all stalker mode on you, and then it would get weird." That got her to laugh. I love her so much right now.

"Do you promise if this doesn't work out we'll still be friends?" Blaze asked after she had calmed down.

"I promise. Nothing could come between our friendship, it's too important to me." I answered her while hugging her closer. Our cheeks started touching and she purred. I think I'm going to like that sound even more now.

"Then I'm ready for this, whatever may come."

"So, you want to go to dinner tomorrow?"

"Sure, that sounds nice."

"Oh, and Blaze?"

"Yeah?"

"I told you so." And before she could get mad I kissed her again. "And I love you."

**A/N- I know it's short. Can anyone guess the song and artist this was inspired by? The title is easy, but I would say most people here won't know the artist. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
